


Degrees of Affection

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Tohka's concept of showing love extended to holding hands and kissing. Shido was happy to show her that there was a lot more to it than that.
Relationships: Shido Itsuka/Tohka Yatogami
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Degrees of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> About time I posted a regular Tohka vanilla fic. Enjoy~

The clanking of plates and sloshing of soapy water was always soothing to Shido. Doing the dishes had a way of easing one's worries.

Evening had fallen over the household, the darkening sky peering in through the kitchen window as he cleaned up what remained of dinner, leaving it to Origami to pack away the leftovers. In the background the other girls were all hanging out, some playing games or chatting or discussing shopping trips – just relaxing, essentially.

The pair that caught his attention the most was Miku and Tohka; the two girls whispering in low tones and frequently glancing over at him; Tohka's cheeks flushed a distinct red hue compared to Miku's pink tinge, a smirk curled at the latter's lips. He tried to guess what they might be talking about but came up short, able to only guess it was about him. More than likely Miku just teasing Tohka about one thing or another.

Privately, he hoped she wouldn't corrupt Tohka too badly. He liked the innocent Tohka he knew.

''...it's getting quite late.'' Origami's monotone voice drew his eye; the white-haired girl nodding at the clock, which read '11:51'. ''We've got a test tomorrow. I should probably head home.''

''Ah, do you want me to walk you back?'' Shido politely offered, but Origami shook her head.

''No. It's fine.''

Upon seeing Origami get ready to depart the other girls all noticed how late it was, apologising for staying over so late. Shido waved off their apologies and helped them collect their things, guiding them to the door as they left and wishing them safe trips home. Though that was kind of redundant, considering their individual strengths, but old habits die hard he supposed.

Kotori had already gone up to her room half an hour earlier to start studying so he wasn't worried about her, leaving just him and Tohka alone in the living room – a fact he was reminded of as his purple-haired companion approached his side. Considering the hot summer weather they had in the afternoon her sparse clothes didn't look out of place; a loose purple vest top and brown short-shorts. He pointedly ignored how much cleavage and legs she showed.

''Shido...'' Tohka's voice was soft, a little smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. ''C-Can we talk? Alone?''

Curiosity blossomed in his chest and he nodded, spending only a brief moment to lock the front door before taking Tohka by the hand, leading her up the stairs. In no time at all they reached his bedroom and he led her inside, flicking the bedroom light on as they entered. While Kotori might overhear this was the most private place he could think of, and Tohka had always commented she felt safest in his room, so it felt appropriate.

''So.'' Shido finally broke the brief silence, glancing at his friend. ''What is it you wanted to talk about?''

Tohka squirmed a bit, shuffling her feet towards the bed and sitting down on the edge. ''Um... w-well...''

The Spirit laid her hands on her lap, awkwardly intertwining them. A nervous habit of hers. ''I... w-w-wanted to say I... l-lo...''

From so close he couldn't miss how her cheeks practically blossomed crimson, only fuelling the curiosity bubbling inside his chest. ''Was it something that Miku said to you earlier? She didn't set you up to do something, did she?''

''N-No, nothing like that!'' Tohka hastily denied, flustered. ''She just... explained some things to me, is all.''

He nodded, sitting down next to her and rubbing her shoulder soothingly. ''And what did she explain to you?''

Tohka cutely gulped, her embarrassed purple eyes flickering over to his. ''L-Love...?''

Shido flushed lightly, but pushed down his thoughts so he could focus on Tohka. ''Why is that?''

Once more the Spirit fell silent, too busy blushing and stuttering to form a coherent word. It wasn't often he got to see Tohka looking so flustered and he privately savoured it, his hand squeezing her shoulder a second time, this time a little more tightly. Tohka laid her hand over his and smiled shakily, visibly taking confidence in his grip, taking a breath, and then forming her words.

''I... I like you, Shido...'' Tohka said the words slowly, a brief quiver entering her voice. ''And I... I asked Miku, on how to show you that... so she told me some things. Like kissing.''

His cheeks warmed up as he realised just exactly _why_ Tohka was acting so embarrassed – a suspicion proven true when she licked her lips, her gaze turning pleading.

''Shido... c-can we kiss?''

The request was spoken so softly and laced with gentle need that he couldn't find it in him to deny her, even if he had a reason to. So with a slight nod Shido agreed, causing Tohka's worry to evaporate into a happy look, her eyes practically sparkling as she shifted a little closer to him. She hesitated for a moment and he decided to take the lead, his right hand coming up to cup her cheek and gently pull her close, their lips touching.

Tohka took it the rest of the way; pressing her lips in against his in a gentle kiss. While not her first it may have well of been, a blissful sigh escaping their connected lips as Tohka relaxed. Daringly he snaked one arm around her lower back and held her close, soothingly stroking her cheek with his thumb and dragging the kiss out as long as he could, the slow smack of their disconnecting lips ringing pleasantly in his ears.

''...Mm...'' Tohka exhaled, licking her lips as if savouring the tingling sensations left over from the kiss. ''A-Again...''

Shido gladly agreed, kissing the innocent girl once more. The sound of kissing rung through his bedroom as their lips meshed and smooched together, their lips meeting in a slow chain of kisses interrupted only by slow inhales and shared glances, neither taking it too fast yet. However the more he kissed her the more Tohka grew enamoured with the concept of kissing; her lips smooching against his own with growing passion, and growing confidence.

Tohka soon took things further, her fingers intertwining with his until they were holding hands – a distinctly lewd thing for Tohka to do in her mind, her cheeks darkening with embarrassment. Shido couldn't help but chuckle softly at that, breaking off the kiss and flashing an amused smile at the tender girl, earning a shaky smile in response. She held his gaze for only a few moments before looking away, cheeks burning red as she held their joined hands to her cheek, rubbing said cheek against them affectionately.

''You know...'' A thought struck Shido, and his own cheeks darkened. ''There's more we can do than just kissing.''

''Eh?'' Tohka perked up, shiny eyes gazing him with tender interest. ''Really?''

Shido hummed, squeezing her hand. ''Yeah. I-I can show you...?''

The Spirit had no hesitation; a loving smile curling at her lips. ''Mm... if it's Shido, then I don't mind doing anything.''

Her honest declaration made him squirm with embarrassment, but he couldn't deny the arousal that bubbled inside him too. Swallowing his nerves Shido shifted his hand up her side,soon coming to rest over her breast. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Tohka – her blushing cheeks becoming nigh-scarlet in moments. However she didn't tell him to stop or squirm away, if anything she looked into it, her teeth arousingly sinking into her bottom lip.

Taking that as a good sign Shido kissed her again, gently groping her breast. He could feel the firm padding of her bra underneath but he didn't mind, the mere act of groping his friend getting him turned on, never having imagined his night would end like this. Tohka clearly didn't either; a soft mewl escaping their connected lips and tempting him to deepen the kiss, devouring all her cute little sounds. His hand left her cheek and he laid it on her thigh instead, slowly rubbing her smooth skin and making her shiver, fuelling his own lust.

''Shido...'' Tohka breathed against his lips.

He shivered and daringly released her breast, instead sliding his hand under the hem of her vest.. Tohka whimpered as his fingers tickled their way up his stomach but he didn't slow down to tease her taut belly, instead working his around her ribs and to her back, soon finding her bra strap. He had been forced to clip Kotori's bra on before a few times so the technique was familiar to him; and after only a mere couple seconds he got the latch undone, making her bra go slack.

''Ah...'' Tohka whimpered into his mouth.

Shido broke off the kiss, spending a moment to check she was okay – and the moment Tohka smiled shyly at him he reinitiated the kiss, devouring her embarrassed moan. He tugged her bra off her shoulders and pulled it out from under her vest, tossing it onto the floor. Unable to stop himself he slid his hand back up her vest and to her breast, groping her bare tit in a lustful grip; eliciting a whimpering moan from Tohka. While he had seen her breasts plenty of times in the past this was the first time he had touched them, and he quickly regretted not doing it prior to now; her perfectly-shaped breast heaving into his hand erotically with each breath she took.

At the same time his other hand worked its way up her thigh, slowly rubbing her stomach before tracing the rim of her shorts. Tohka whimpered once more but didn't stop him, and another, softer whimper escaped her lips when he pushed his hand under the waistband and into her panties. He traced the curve of her smooth pelvis until he found her pussy, arousal bubbling in his gut as he slowly rubbed her slit, unable to see but able to feel her lower lips.

''Mn... S-Shido~'' Tohka moaned softly, breaking off the kiss to look him in the eye.

Shido blushed and held her stare, his fingers slowly stroking her delicate, virgin slit at the same time. From so close he could see all the miniscule twitches in her expression, from the tremble in her lips or the way she bit down harder on her bottom lip, trying in vain to hold back her lewd noises. Lustful curiosity bubbled inside him and he curled his fingers, slowly pushing them between her smooth folds, and pushing two fingers inside Tohka's womanhood.

The result was an instant gasp. ''A-Ah...! That... that feels weird...''

He smiled tightly, leaning in and reclaiming Tohka's lips in a passionate kiss, muffling her lewd moans. He moved his wrist faster and pumped his fingers into her pussy a little more, his digits sinking inside up to the knuckles – her inner walls lovingly constricting his fingers. The arousing warmth of her insides tempted him to keep fingering her, his other hand fondling her breast at the same time; the double stimulation quickly turning Tohka into moaning putty.

To his surprise however Tohka wasn't entirely submissive; her right hand fumbling its way over to his pants, rubbing his crotch. He shuddered at her touch and released a low groan, deepening the passionate chain of kisses as Tohka clumsily unzipped his pants, allowing his cock to spring out into the open. She awkwardly curled her fingers around his dick and experimentally squeezed and rubbed it, clearly having no prior knowledge of what to do.

Seeing that he released her breast, grabbing her wrist instead. ''Here, like this...''

Pleasure teased up his cock as he helped show Tohka how to move, and after a few moments Tohka got the hang of it – slowly jacking him off. Once he was sure she knew what to do he hastily released her wrist and pushed his hand back up her vest, moaning into Tohka's slack mouth as he grabbed her breast again. At the same time he plunged his fingers into her pussy faster, arousal blossoming inside him when he felt her pussy grow wet, her honey trickling down his thrusting fingers.

Near-silence fell across his room as both gave up using their words, simply using their bodies instead. Their lips met in increasingly-messy kisses, both surrendering to their bubbling lust. His fingers jammed in and out of her slick pussy, Tohka's pleasure growing hotter when he added a third finger – prompting the shy girl to jerk him off faster, moaning into his mouth as they played with each other.

''Ah... a-ah~'' Tohka exhaled a quiet moan, leaning back on one arm as he kept finger-fucking her – the angle giving him a sexy look down her shorts and at her slippery folds. ''D-Don't stare like that...''

Shido smiled breathlessly and kissed her in reply, stifling her whimpered words. Her hand slowed her jerking motions and her breathing became increasingly heavy, her chest heaving into his groping hand as she gasped in air. The knowledge that she was nearing her limit only made him finger her faster, taking pleasure in seeing the usually-cheery Tohka turn into a sweating, blushing mess of a girl, her panties damp around his hand.

''S-Shido... Shido...'' Tohka quietly breathed out, her thighs clamping around his hand. ''S-Something is...''

''Ssh.'' He soothed her, kissing her lips. ''Just let it happen.''

Tohka whimpered into the weak kiss and tried to keep jerking him off, but her grip was too loose; the pleasure eating away at her strength. Seeing that she instead grabbed a handful of his hair and kissed him deeply, their locked lips helping stifle her increasingly-loud gasps, her body burning up from his passionate finger-fucking. Doubly so when he added a fourth finger and speared all his digits into her slit at once, making the coiling pressure in her pelvis burn all the hotter.

''Mm... Mn... Shido... Shido...!'' Tohka's grip grew tighter and her breathing rapid. ''I-I'm... s-something i-is-  _HY- Mmph~!_ ''

Tohka's cry of pleasure was swiftly muffled by a deep kiss, her cry melting into a muffled moan of orgasmic bliss as she finally had her first ever orgasm. The mind-melting rush of pleasure was too much for Tohka to handle; her curvy body spasming against his thrusting fingers as she rode out her climax with jerky movements.

Gradually Shido slowed his thrusting fingers down until he came to a complete stop, leaving Tohka panting heavily and twitching, her face scrunching up with pleasure as wonderful bolts travelled up her pelvis and through her stomach. The post-orgasm buzz left her feeling tingly all over bordering on numb, the sensation eliciting a quiet moan from Tohka's lips.

''Ah... Shido...'' Tohka breathlessly smiled at him, conveying her affection without words.

Shido smiled slightly back, pulling his hand out of her soaked underwear.

Tohka mewled, her eyes flickering down to his cock when she realised he was still hard. ''Sorry... I forgot about you...''

The teen flushed slightly, embarrassment welling up inside him as he got an idea, and acted upon it. ''Then how about we continue?''

In response Tohka nodded quickly, her post-orgasmic high fading as she eagerly wanted to continue. Shido smiled wryly at that and slipped off the bed, standing up and facing Tohka, his cock twitching in front of her. The Spirit looked curiously at his cock and reached out with her hand but he caught it, gently shaking his head and instead cupping her jaw, pulling her head close. Tohka understood what he wanted when her lips touched his cock, her cheeks reddening.

A low moan escaped Shido as Tohka wordlessly obeyed, her lips smooching the tip of his cock in a kiss. He released her jaw but she knew what to do now, her lips lovingly roaming over his cock in a trail of smooches so affectionate it was like she was worshipping his cock. Soon she reached the tip and curiously took it into her mouth, humming lightly as she gave it an experimental suck – extracting a low, stifled groan from Shido's chest. The mere sound immediately enticed Tohka to do it again, her loving gaze looking up at him as she sucked him off.

''M-More...'' Shido breathed, gently grasping her head and pushing her down.

Tohka took the hint, moaning as she opened her mouth wider and took his cock inside. He was already aroused from her earlier hand-job so the feeling of her wet mouth around his cock was more than enough to make Shido buckle, his grip on her hair growing a bit rougher as Tohka began bobbing her head and lovingly sucking him cock. The dark-haired Spirit easily managed to take most of his cock into her mouth but couldn't deep-throat him; quickly giving up on such an option when she gagged.

Shido didn't mind; his breathing rapidly growing short as Tohka slurped his dick. Saliva wetted his cock and dribbled down his length as she worked his dick, soft moans escaping her lips when he gripped her hair tighter, encouraging her to keep sucking him off. Just seeing Tohka with her lips around his dick was beyond erotic, fuelling his bubbling climax and tempting him to start rocking his hips, thrusting into her warm mouth.

His slow thrusts made Tohka moan, her head-bobs growing faster as she sought to make him cum too. Her tongue lapped at the underside of his dick as she bopped her head, sucking each time she reared her head back and exhaling each time she pushed herself back down his cock – the repeated, eager movements making her breasts jiggle in her vest. And due to the angle he got a perfect view down at her chest, his lust bubbling all the stronger as Tohka gazed up at him with sparkling purple yes brimming with affection.

''Tohka...'' Shido breathed in a strained voice, pleasure pulsing in his cock. ''I'm nearly there...''

Tohka smiled happily and replied by sucking him off harder, soft little moans escaping her as she dedicated her full focus to giving him oral. Even though she was a virgin she still felt amazing, her mouth so wet and hot around his cock it melted his mind. The pleasurable heat built and built the longer she sucked and slurped, her tongue stroking and curling so eagerly he couldn't hold back – his limit rapidly bubbling through him.

And soon his climax hit; a curling warmth rushing straight up his cock. ''T-Tohka...!''

The Spirit barely had time to make a confused sound before thick spurts of cum shot into her mouth, making Tohka squeak in surprise – eyes going wide as his seed filled her mouth. She got over her shock a moment later and quickly swallowed his load, sucking his cock extra hard to get her 'reward' out, swallowing every last drop she could coax out.

Shido shuddered, gently pushing Tohka off his cock. She sucked in gulps of air the moment her lips popped off his dick, panting and gulping down the cum left in her mouth, the embarrassing sight making his dick throb with arousal. His knees trembled beneath him but he kept standing, his hands landing on Tohka's shoulders and gently pushing her back down onto the bed, leaving him looming over her. For a brief moment they stared at one another, their bodies flush and arousal pumping through their veins; until he took the lead once more.

''A-Ah...?'' Tohka shivered as he leaned back, pulling her shorts and panties down her legs with embarrassing slowness. ''Shido...''

The teen didn't answer her, staying silent as he had pulled her clothes off her legs, dumping them onto the floor. Without saying a word he slid his hands down her legs and spread them open, allowing him to push his head between her thighs and take a long lick of her glistening pussy lips – the sudden lick eliciting a cute squeak from Tohka's lips before she clamped a hand over her mouth. When she didn't stop him he licked her more, his tongue ravenously lapping at her pussy until she started to whimper with embarrassed pleasure.

His hands landed on her fleshy thighs and he held onto her, unheeding of Tohka's cute moans as he ate her out – boldly pushing his tongue inside her womanhood and swirling it around her wet insides. The sensation made her gasp and wriggle but he didn't stop, a sudden burst of lust overcoming him and compelling him to tease her pussy; his tongue relentlessly wriggling and squirming around her insides.

Throbbing in his cock reminded him of his own lust, and with a reluctant groan he pulled back from between her legs, the taste of her honey thick on his tongue.

''Nn...'' Shido shifted back up her body, kissing Tohka full on the lips – muffling her embarrassed moan of delight, her arms snaking around his neck. ''Tohka... can I put it in?''

''Y-Yes...'' Tohka nervously agreed, managing to smile for him. ''W-Will it hurt?''

''A little.'' He admitted.

The Spirit nodded quickly, sucking in a quick breath as she readied herself. Shido smiled slightly at that and kissed her lips lightly, his right hand moving between their flushed bodies and guiding his cock towards her dripping slit. Both of them moaned as he rubbed his shaft against her folds, the mere contact sending jolts of pleasure through them both. However he soon wanted more; tempting him to press his cock against her folds, and roll his hips forth.

His cock sunk inside her pussy easily, her wet folds engulfing his cock and extracting a mutual groan from both of them – their groans quickly melting into blissful exhales as he penetrated her deeper. There was no pain and barely any discomfort, the unexpected bliss melting Tohka into a moaning mess, her mouth hanging open as she intimately felt his girth stretch her virgin insides apart. A fact Shido gladly exploited, his lips capturing hers and swiftly dominating her mouth completely.

''Mmph~'' Tohka tightly held onto him, moaning into his mouth.

Shido shuddered, pushing his tongue into Tohka's mouth and meeting her own limp tongue, easily dominating it with his own. At the same time he reared his hips back until the warmth of her pussy engulfed only the tip, immediately plunging himself back inside – shivering when Tohka moaned loudly into his mouth. Dimly he realised Kotori might overhead but he couldn't care less, nothing but the pleasurable hotness of Tohka's pussy mattering in that moment.

The teen moved his hips slowly at first, too busy making out with Tohka to really focus – but as Tohka whimpered for more attention he began picking up speed, his cock sliding in and out of her dripping wetness and filling her up with each thrust. She tightly clenched around his dick whenever he hit a sensitive spot inside her, only encouraging him to try aim for those spots more, to hear her gasp and feel her wriggle beneath him; the latter feeling especially erotic when she pushed her breasts against his chest.

''Mn...'' Shido leaned back a bit, one hand supporting him while his other grabbed the straps of her vest, yanking them off her shoulders.

With another eager yank he pulled her vest top down to her stomach, allowing her breasts to bounce free. He wasted no time in grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing it, swiftly devouring Tohka's pleased moan with a kiss. His hips didn't stop moving as he kissed her, repeatedly burying his cock inside her formerly-virgin pussy until he was bottoming out inside her, filling her so completely Tohka arched her back with pleasure-filled moan, saliva dribbling down her chin from her open-mouthed pleasure.

''Oh god Shido~'' Tohka passionately whispered, their lips smacking together. ''I-I can feel you inside me... i-it feels so strange... I-I- Mmph~''

Shido kissed her, silencing her erotic mumbles and moving his hips faster; both of them moaning as he fucked her more. Their pelvises gently smacked together each time he bottomed out inside her, the wet tightness of her womanhood erratically squeezing his cock and tempting him to fuck her harder, to make her gasp and cry and moan his name. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but envision all the things he could make her do in the heat of the moment, of fucking her until she squealed and clutched at the sheets, her back arched and her honey coating his throbbing cock.

The arousing image only made him move faster, grunting harshly into Tohka's slack mouth as he pounded himself balls-deep inside her. The wet smacking of skin added to the erotic ambiance of the room, his dick repeatedly hitting her deepest parts with such force it made Tohka buckle and squirm, gasping hotly into his mouth as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. She tightened around his dick when he groped her breast too roughly and his dick pulsated in reply, his second orgasm bubbling to the surface.

''T-Tohka...'' Shido rumbled, snaking one arm under her sweaty back and burying his face into her neck.

Anything Tohka intended to say melted into a carnal gasp as he began fucking her in earnest, moaning into her neck as he pounded her weeping pussy. Her legs buckled and quivered on either side of him, trying and failing to muster the strength to wrap around his waist. His hips trembled and his thrusts grew ragged, his building climax becoming too enticing to ignore.

Tohka clearly felt it too, her moans taking on a whinier edge as she neared her limit. She clawed at his back in the fit of passion, her inner walls quivering around his cock as he fucked her closer and closer to orgasm – until finally Tohka couldn't handle it any longer.

''S-Shid-  _HYAA~!_ ''

Shido gasped as Tohka suddenly climaxed, her inner walls squeezing his cock ungodly tight. A burning rush of pleasure raced up his cock and he pounded her rapidly for several hot seconds, his mind going white as pleasure overwhelmed him-

-before he pulled out, moaning as he shot his load all over her. Several thick ropes splattered up her pelvis and stomach, the first few ropes managing to splatter up over her breasts and nearly hit her face. He kept jerking himself off, groaning softly as he unloaded the last of his cum on her stomach and pelvis, one or two spurts landing directly on her pussy.

''Mn... haah... hah...'' Shido panted heavily, his cock throbbing in his hand before he let it go – simply gazing at Tohka's nearly-naked body covered in his cum.

Tohka mewled breathlessly. ''W-Why didn't you do that... inside me...?''

''Sorry...'' Shido breathed out, rubbing her thighs. ''I wasn't sure... if you wanted it inside...''

The Spirit blushed, her breasts heaving from her deep breaths. ''I-I do... so...''

'Can we go again'. Unsaid, but not unheard.

Shido shivered and replied by grasping Tohka's hips, gently rolling her around. Tohka groaned and shifted her knees under herself, moving onto all fours so her butt was facing him – his arousal growing as he gazed at her glistening, dripping-wet slit. He idly jerked his cock a bit, getting himself hard again in moments and lining himself up with her pussy.

''M-Mm...!'' Tohka quivered as he pried her lower lips apart – before plunging halfway inside on the first thrust. '' _AH~!_ ''

He groaned in reply, unable to form words as Tohka's pussy engulfed his cock – several rhythmic thrusts burying his full length back inside her, every inch of his sensitive cock squeezed by her womanhood. The sensation felt even better than the first time since he was so sensitive, and so without hesitation he began to thrust into her wetness; pounding Tohka from behind with eager, borderline bestial thrusts of his hips.

Tohka audibly relished his pleasurable pounding, moaning and crying out with bliss as his cock plunged into her pussy over and over again, his shaft hitting all her good spots without pause. She gripped at the sheets and her arms buckled beneath her, his passionate fucking melting her muscles into putty and eliciting a string of moans from her lips, so lewd-sounding she was worried even the neighbours might hear. Then she realised that she didn't care if they did.

''Hya~!'' Tohka let out a sudden cry as his right hand looped around, grabbing a handful of her breast and groping her.

Shido spooned her from behind, groaning hotly into her ear as he ravenously pounded her from behind. Her pussy conformed to the shape of his cock and tightened around him with every breath she took, her honey coating his cock in a wet sheen that only let him slide inside her easier. Neither expected to last long, and as such Tohka didn't hesitate to push her ass back towards him, whimpering as she impaled herself on his pulsating girth.

In response the teen fondled her breast more roughly, moaning into her ear as he kept pounding and pounding her – until finally her arms gave out and she fell face-first into the sheets, crying out with pleasure as he railed her from behind. The sight of her head in the covers only turned Shido on more; a rumbling groan escaping his throat as he pistoned his cock into her harder, a burning rush building in his cock.

''Tohka... I'm almost there...'' He forewarned, gripping both her hips as he sped up.

Tohka didn't have the air to reply; settling for a lustful moan instead. She pushed her butt back towards him, trying her best to hold on long enough, to cum at the same time he filled her womb with his seed – the arousing thought only stoking the flames in her pussy. She gripped at the sheets harder and whimpered into them, his pelvis roughly spanking her ass each time he drove his hard length into her, the twisting pressure in her pelvis becoming too much for her to handle.

''Shido... S-Shido...!'' Tohka rasped out, screwing her eyes shut. ''I-I'm-  _Mmyaah?!_ ''

A startled  _squeal_ of pleasure escaped Tohka as Shido suddenly bottomed out inside her – and came, thick ropes of cum filling her pussy up, and immediately tipping her over the edge. A rush of warmth spread through her as her mind went white, her whole body sent into powerful spasms as she rode out her best orgasm yet, made infinitely better by the feeling of him cumming inside her.

Shido kept pounding into her womanhood for a few intense moments even after his orgasm ended, before finally pulling out with a gasp and collapsing down onto the bed next to Tohka.

For a minute both remained where they were, gasping and sweating in the aftermath of their mutual orgasms, his cock throbbing against her thigh from their closeness.

With a quiet groan Tohka rolled over to face him, panting and red-faced, but with a smile curved at her lips.

''T-Thank you... Shido...''

Their lips met in a messy, loving kiss – and within minutes they fell asleep, leaving the mess to be cleaned in the morning.

[END]


End file.
